


It's Just The Power To Charm

by NidoranDuran



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Tifa expected Aerith to be an innocent virgin who she could make a move on with great ease, but the flower girl has a secret she's just waiting to share. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	It's Just The Power To Charm

Tifa kept catching herself staring. Aerith was quite the beauty, but for everything enticing about her looks, the innocence was what really pulled her in. Tifa was a woman who had been around, who knew all the most profane things and who would have spoiled the purity of any girl who she was with, and there were few whose purity seemed as bright as Aerith's. Everything about her was so inexperienced and innocent, a sexless existence where she wouldn't have known a damn thing, and yet whose cute ass was so perfect that it called to Tifa, filled her with want, filled her with desires too strong to resist. She didn't know when, but she had told herself very shortly into meeting Aerith that one day, she was going to take that flower girl's virginity.

Fantasies caught her all day. She was always thrown by the realization she was staring again. Staring at Aerith's cute butt, enthralled by her emotions getting the better of her and a steady rise of lust and arousal she was completely unprepared for. Every second of lustful pondering was one she wasn't working, and the nights were sailing by not in the smooth, fluid ease of everything going well, but of being too busy fantasizing about tearing her thin dress off and fingerfucking her until she began calling her mommy.

Aerith stayed by 7th Heaven until after closing that night, offering to help out with cleaning and with straightening everything out, and when all was over, Aerith asked, "I actually stayed behind because I wanted to ask you something." She looked nervous and out of place, and Tifa was already tense with excitement. "It's dangerous on the streets this late at night, and I hoped that if I helped, you might be willing to walk me home."

"I'd be happy to," Tifa said, hiding her smile. By the time everything was cleaned up and she was ready to head off, she was catching the last train of the night. Taking Aerith home first got in the way of that in obvious ways, and meant Aerith would almost definitely have to invite her to stay the night afterward. It was exactly what she wanted, as she set off with Aerith in tow, ready to be the no-nonsense bodyguard ready to kick the head off of anyone who dared to lay a finger on her flower girl.

The streets provided them no dangers. No threats. Everything was direct and without incident, leaving them time to talk, and Tifa couldn't have been happier with how easy this was all going, how much things were falling into place. A bit of a fight would have been nice, something to make her seem like the hero and charm Aerith tighter into her arms, but she thought she still had a good way forward even if she didn't have that ammunition behind it. She held back, focusing on the other ways she could keep the small talk going, perking up Aerith by just being friendly, falling back on the long game.

When they reached Aerith's house, he breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm home," she said. "And safe. That's thanks to you."

"I'm happy to help, you shouldn't be out here alone."

"I don't like being alone. Not even home, and my mom isn't here tonight, so now that you're here... I know the last train is already gone, and you can handle any danger alone, I know that. But I'd be really happy if you didn't take that risk, and you just stayed here tonight instead."

Tifa had a few ways she could have responded, but, "I think I'd really like that," was the one she settled on, and Aerith let her in, the two heading inside and up the stairs. It was late enough that Tifa didn't think anything of Aerith's haste in pulling her right up to her bedroom, where Tifa found just as flowery and as obvious a bedroom as she had been expecting, one that looked almost too obvious. She settled in, lingering by her friend as she waited out her opportunity for something special.

"I've actually never had a friend over for a sleepover before," Aerith said, starting top take off her accessories. "I know and we're both adults and that it might seem a little childish to be so excited for that, but I’m really looking forward to tonight." She was earnest. Eager. Ready in ways that only made her seem cuter to Tifa, as she set everything down onto her dresser and began at her vest.

It was as the vest hit the floor that Tifa reached out, grabbing Aerith by the wrist and pulling her without warning into a kiss. A hungry, firm kiss, dragging the girl into her lap and sitting at the edge of her bed, hands wasting no time grabbing her ass through her skirt and feeling her up as the pleasure hit her, as she made a very demanding push for satisfaction and for the indulgence of her desires, no time wasted on anything other than getting what she waned, a demanding push into lust. She savoured the opportunity, ready and reckless, so full of desire and full of need to get what she wanted. To get everything she wanted.

Tifa broke the kiss expecting her to be stunned, flush, nervous and wondering how to deal with having just kissed a girl. Instead, Aerith said, "I was wondering when you would finally take the initiative," and shoved back into the kiss. It was Tifa's turn to be confused, as Aerith pushed her to her back, climbing properly on top of her and straddling her, impatient and greedy in the way she made her move, an advance steady and hungry enough to leave Tifa confused as could be. Especially as hands began to push at her clothes, unclasping her suspenders and beginning to pull at her top, pulling it all out of the way, but not hastily. She took her time here, sweet and seductive in how she pulled away at her clothes undressing Tifa with something more intimate.

Under the weight of this kiss, Tifa was baffled. Aerith was suddenly showing off a confidence and a firmness that had her floored, head dizzy as she struggled through all this, unable to address the sudden emotions that caught her off guard, that pulled her into the moment now. She wanted to understand, but she was utterly floored, confusion abounding and her body aflame with desire, pulled into a perplexing rush of emotions compromising and overbearing, leaving her full of questions and concerns but no time to address them. Aerith was aggressive, and as her top came off entirely, hands seized her bared breasts, her ample chest receiving gropes and squeezes that had Tifa fitful and confused. Her breasts were always a source of frustration for less experienced partners, who weren't sure how to deal with their size or pleasure them properly.

Aerith had neon of those problems. Her fingers deftly toyed with Tifa's nipples, not having any trouble at all with the size of them, and as she got down, she brought her lips upon them with the same pleasure, the same firmness. "You sure did like staring at me. I gave you lots of time to make your move. I wonder how many nights you've just thought about me with your hand between your legs." The smug smile and the wicked confidence she was imposing over Tifa was one that had the experienced girl drowning in confusion.

As nice as Tifa's breasts were, Aerith wanted more, and she began to crawl down her body, pushing her face into her always-bared midsection to plant kisses against her abs while her fingers tugged ta her skirt and pushed it up, ensuring that as Aerith went ever lower, she was faced with the tight black shorts underneath. Tifa expected teasing with fingers if not just the utter removal of her spats, but Aerith shoved her face right between her thighs and began to kiss and lick all over, smothering herself between Tifa's clothed thighs and providing her the most confusing oral treatment she had ever received. The shots provided a barrier for Aerith's tongue, but the focused rise of pleasure and steady, cloying affection brought on a strange edge to this whole mess.

There were times where Tifa hadn't been eaten out this well with her shorts off. "This is all an act, isn’t it?" she asked, voice not supposed to come out with so many shaky gasps, but she couldn't help herself, writhing amid these dizzy feelings, ecstatic rushes of hunger she was hopeless against, wanting to understand.

"Now you're getting it." Aerith drew back, fingers reaching for the band of her spats, seeming like she was about to pull them off, but instead she drew off of the bed entirely, and Tifa should have followed and insisted or done anything at all, but she was so floored by the sudden surprise and confusion that she just remained no the bed, staring at Aerith and wondering what she was going to do as a weird, shaky arousal lingered inside her. She was frustrated beyond sense, stuck watching, wondering what surprises awaited her still as she grew hungrier by the second. "Hm, this will do."

From out of Aerith's drawer, she pulled a box to set down on the bed, and from the box, a hefty vibrator, one covered in bumps and ridges, and Tifa was not the least bit ready for it as the brunette advanced upon her. "That's bigger than mine," was all Tifa could say, as Aerith turned on the vibration, which buzzed a whole lot louder than Tifa's too, and without hesitation she shoved it forward, down against her pussy, still through her spats. Tifa let out more confused gasps, feeling her soaking through the elastic material as she was pushed deeper into the compromising panic of this pleasure, a sensation creeping over her with impatient hunger, making her hips twist and thrash about. "Fuck!'

"You really thought you were going to scare a poor flower girl into submission being this helpless?" Aerith teased, pushing it in firm, the head rubbing up and down her slit. Each time the toy drifted up high enough to hit her clit, Tifa's hips thrashed, rocking upward and accepting a deepening rush of utterly senseless lust, a pleasure she couldn't resist as she let out panicked, surprised gasps of joy. Nothing could have prepared her for these waves of sensation, for the enticing idea of letting herself go and embracing what came naturally.

Finally, Aerith grabbed the band of Tifa's spats and pulled them down, exposing her waiting, pleading mound, which quivered in slick desire, begging for something, and Aerith was happy to push the head of the toy to drag properly along her slit. "Please," Tifa whined. Begging up against this was not what she wanted at all from this night, but it was what she got, and she found herself unable to be ashamed of that pleasure, that hot, tense bliss rising slowly up through her, demanding she give in. "Please, fuck me with th--" She wasn’t ready for just how happily Aerith satisfied that demand, shoving the vibrator right into her pussy, burying inches of buzzing toy deep into her snatch.

Once Aerith got it in, she dragged Tifa's spats back up, pulling them over her pussy and making sure the toy remained lodged inside of her. "Keep it there," she commanded, and Tifa wasn't ready to take orders from Aerith on anything, but she was helpless now, nodding in acceptance and agreement as she began to writhe and twist on the bed in hissing pleasure. Aerith then had all the freedom needed to grab at her dress, starting to pull it off of her body, and Tifa learned something new, having imagined that Aerith had cute, girly panties. Innocent and sweet. She wore nothing at all underneath, and her pussy wasn't as desperate and drenched as Tifa's was, but she was still an appealing, ready snack waiting to be had, her light brown hair trimmed far too neatly for someone who wasn't absolutely looking to make herself ready for sex.

And Aerith let her have her snack.

The suddenness with which Aerith scrambled around, turning just in time to show off her perky butt to Tifa before she sat atop it was absolutely wicked. "Go on, eat me out now. That’s what you wanted, isn't it? Staring at me so much. You wanted to eat me out, and I'm sure you thought I'd be a needy, blushing flower. Maybe I'll pretend to be that later and I can act like a sweet maiden. But for now, I want you to prove to me that you aren't completely outclassed." She ground against Tifa's lips, urging and demanding her to start licking, and Tifa was a dizzy, helpless mess knowing full well she had only one choice before her.

Tifa began to lick. With wild and feverish indulgence, Tifa licked like her life depended on it. Greedy motions of her tongue lapping at Aerith's pussy as the flower girl sat on her face and showed off the wicked, depraved truths hiding behind what she had done, behind all the pleasure she was ready to serve up. The pleasure was direct, blatant, maybe even a bit too clumsily blunt. As much as she wanted to be able to be confident and a badass bitch, she found herself very much not ready for the situation, and Tifa's thoroughly unprepared scramble came without any of that. She was faltering, working as best she could to prove she could handle this and make some kind of a stand here, but she was less and less capable by the second.

Aerith was happy to hold her weight firm over Tifa, hands down to grab at her breasts some more, to fondle and adore her as her fingers worked their wicked magic and she pushed the helpless girl deeper into her thrall. "Lick harder," she demanded, fierce and reckless, wanting only one thing and not caring about how hard she had to work to get it, knowing this was all going to work out for her in the end if she kept it going. Firm gropes, squeezes, pushed into desire and ecstasy strong enough that the brawler was shivering under her touch, losing herself to a demanding treatment More and more fierce by the second.

Learning harsher by the second just how capable Aerith really was, dizziness continued to consume Tifa, and she was helpless against it, licking blindly and fumbling about, doing her best to keep up even as she fell deeper into the wickedness and the confusion of what was being done to her. It was too much, and she tried her best to make sense of it, but every step of the way she just fumbling more and more, giving up to the wicked, wild pleasures. She felt helpless, foggy, lost to desire and hunger too strange to bear. It was so appealing in the most confusing of ways, but Tifa was turned on. Unbearably aroused and filled with frantic wants so intense and so frayed that she just couldn't help herself.

Grabbing hold of Aerith's hips, Tifa dug right in, treating herself to the delicious pussy flush against her face, trying to keep up with what she was being overwhelmed by, so desperate and so unable to keep her head on straight, so she kept giving in more, kept sinking in deeper. "Good, you know how to take your place," Aerith moaned, biting her lip, writhing and aching as she ground on steadier, hungrier, pleasure pushing on with something to prove and no time at all to waste on this pleasure. Bucking on more confident and wilder, she felt unstoppable, and the pleasure kept pushing her, pulsating within her needy body and pushing her to heights of desire she was desperate to give up to more of.

The vibrator buried inside of Tifa kept her head spinning, and she was fighting against her own senses in the thrill of servicing Aerith now, losing herself to senseless desire, a wicked glee strong enough for her to feel lost, dizzy, giving in to so many feelings, wild emotions confronting and demanding of her so much. She needed more though, giving in to it, hips thrusting into the air even though the source of all this buzzing pleasure was already buried inside of her. She was hopeless, lost, hungry, and the pleasure continued to wear her down, continued to force her into frenzied surrender and an unraveling sense of complete fucking joy.

Tifa came first, and she wasn't able to focus enough to care about how overbearing a thought that wash, crashing into ecstasy so hard she gushed inside of her spats, drenching herself even more with her sticky juices as he screamed out in thrashing, throbbing ecstasy. She was helpless now, crying out in confusion, body away with desire as she bucked, heaved, and kept licking at the snug pussy grinding against her lips. It was remarkable, uncontrolled, truly senseless and wild, pushing Aerith finally to her own release, to a loud, wild orgasm, vocal rushes of ecstasy coming on hard and with fiery joy, her hips thrashing as she threw herself into this. "So fucking good! You're a great lover, you just need some help.

Falling forward and alleviating the weight off of Tifa's face, Aerith found herself eye level again with her groin, and this time, she was happy to get rid of the spats for good, peeling them off her skin and finding everything stickier. Sweatier. "So fucking good," she moaned, licking her clit and her labia before she pulled the dildo out of her, giving a few pumps before drawing it back entirely and crawling off of the brawler. She turned the vibration off and circled around to face Tifa, bringing the toy to her lisp and easily sucking it all down, accepting every inch of the dildo into her mouth and down her throat as she sucked it clean briefly, and then let it drop to the bed. "It seems to me like you're the one who's ended up the one out of her depth," she purred. "But if you'd like to prove me wrong..."

The sight of Aerith shifting onto all fours and going ass-up in front of Tifa was an absolute dream. She was being challenged now, and Tifa needed to rise to this challenge. Needed it more than anything. Se looked at Aerith's ass wiggling before her, the enticing show of pleasure and smoldering desire that offered up pure opportunity, and Tifa was ready for it.

She reached into the box and pulled out the first thing she could grab, which proved to be a string of anal beads. That was fine by her, as she grabbed the ring and shoved her tongue int it, teeth biting down firm so she could use her face to push it in and, in the process, shove her face into her ass cheeks, starting at inserting the beds into her while her fingers pushed up her twat. Tifa had to impress here, and the way she began to work at the beads with careful strokes and a pleasure that drove her wild was all about making this work. She was direct, working the beads to fuck her ass with them through the leverage of her lips guiding it.

Aerith moaned as she felt the push of Tifa's face into her cheeks, somehow more exciting for all it brought on than the joy of having these pleasures ignite her. "Clever," she moaned, loving the feeling of the fingers and the indulgence that followed, a pleasure she wanted to lean into hotter, stronger, accepting raw desire and a dizzy ecstasy that just would not stop. She wanted it though, grinding back, meeting it and digging in, fingers pressing against the sheets and her teeth tightening against her bottom lip. "Is this what having sex with girls is like?" Aerith gasped. Playing coy. "I can't believe I'm doing this. We're girls!' It was an innocent act, something meant to further frustrated Tifa, to get her to keep going on, frustration rising.

Tifa threw the beads away just as quickly as she had gotten them going, grabbing her cheeks and diving in directly, tongue burying itself into Aerith's sweet ass as she let herself simply succumb. Wild, greedy motions forward were all she was capable of now, and the pleasure was remarkable, dizzying and helpless, strong enough to keep her lost to any shred of reason or control now. Tifa ate the ass she had spent all this time desiring, and Aerith was happy to feed the growing pressure, the commotion and desire winding hr up for this very joy. Slavish, devoted, full of hunger and frantic lust, everything was coming together perfectly now for Tifa, and she would not be stopped

But the pleasure was getting wilder. Dizzier. Pleasure and desire keeping up its wild throb, and everything Tifa did left her wanting more. Aerith's moans and gasps were a tip of her hand; she loved being rimmed, and the longer Tifa held herself in place, the more she loved riming Aerith. "Up my butt? But it's--it's not for sex. I don't know what's going on, why does this feel so good?" She had a huge smile on her face as she played the virgin, a cartoon for Tifa as she acted like everything the bartender would have expected out of her. This was bizarre, frustrating, and it kept pushing her on, kept winding up Tifa for more as Aerith met her every action with gleeful, smug indulgence and a wickedness pushing her over the edge.

Finally, the 'something' that had to eb done was clear for Tifa. She grabbed a strap-on out of the box and slipped into it while she cotninued tonguefucking Aerith's hole, keeping her losing herself to tis all harder, firmer, hotter, until finally, she had it secured at ready, at which point she shoved her way up her body and slammed into her ass with one harsh stroke. Using her strength to her own advantage now and pushing her leverage, Tifa shoved Aerith face-down onto the bed, pinning her in place and beginning to absolutely fucking ravage her ass hole.

"Wait, wait, you're putting this up my butt too?" she gasped, fake confusion abounding as he continued this sweet, moving game. It was a thrill beyond reason, senseless indulgences and desires getting stronger as Aerith played innocent, loving how she could drive Tifa mad by making her surrender to her pleasures, to every twisted demand she was capable of here. It was to her benefit, a strong and wicked rush of pleasure that hit her just perfectly. Best of all, it was frustrating Tifa beyond words.

Each thrust acme on harder than the last. Part of it was the steady rise of desire and eagerness that burned up inside of Tifa, her attraction to the girl and her perfect ass, so deserving of getting fucked hard, the fulfillment of her deepest fantasies. But on the other end of that, the defiance and teasing Aerith provided drove her much more urgently, pushing her forward with blistering speed and truly chaotic indulgences, greedy thrusts trying desperate to hold onto the idea of giving up to this al. She was done for here, thrown into the deep end and begging for pleasure now. It was bizarre and frustrating in ways that Tifa needed to give in to, and she was happy to find the weird, clumsy balance to strike with all this insanity. She just kept thrusting, hoping for the best as the sensations tore faster through her

This was a remarkable rush of sensations. Pure joy and hunger she was helpless against, giving up faster, greedier. Tifa was getting played and she knew it, but pinning this flower girl down to tug at her hair and pound her ass was still a chance to control and indulge that she wasn't going to get anywhere else. She rolled with it for her own sake, impatient and greedy, letting the frantic lusts get the better of her, letting herself explore the idea that all she deserved was to completely ruin and dominate Aerith, and maybe if she fucked her hard enough, she'd be able to wipe that smugness off her face and take charge fully.

It was a nice thought, and one tat Aerith, for all her over the top whining and shivering, was happy t oat least lean into as an illusion, a way for pleasure to build and for pure desire to tear them both, an ecstasy like nothing else, a rush of desire, of greed, of pure fucking heat. Having her ass fucked this hard wasn't something Aerith could come by very often, and she rolled with the opportunity she got as all she really had, hoping for the best and plunging into chaos and frustration in the process. Her hard, wild orgasm washed over her, a senseless shiver of twisting pleasure that hit her just right, that had her begging for more. She thrashed under Tifa, pushing on against her hard and firm press down, savouring the pleasure that it her, but savouring even more the way it all topped off again and Tifa slowed.

It was in that silence that Aerith unraveled every air of dominance Tifa wanted to show off, and in seconds, Tifa was on all fours, Aerith setting a strapless strap-on inside of her pussy to prepare herself for control .With a confident smack across Tifa's ripe ass made her gasp, as Aerith remarked, "You crumpled in seconds! It's amazing how easy you are to dominate." One strong thrust was all Aerith needed, claiming Tifa’s pussy with the end sticking out of her hole, as the internet part of the toy rubbed against her inner walls just right, lining her up for something remarkable as she began to fuck Aerith with the same intense conviction and desire Tifa had tried to show her, and yet there was a special kind of wrongness and molten glee to the way she was so much more vulgarly, wickedly capable of ruining everything in her mind.

Tifa was baffled, and that was all before her hair was all gathered up and pulled back on, sharp cries spilling from her lips as she endured the sudden ferocity and aggression of getting utterly pounded .Wild slams forward filled her, claimed her, overwhelmed Tifa with an excess of pressure more wicked and more senseless than she could have ever hoped to deal with, and yet rather than shy away from the feelings, she felt herself craving more. there was so much happening and all of it felt so fucking incredible. A complete destruction of all her expectations and her preparations, of course, but the exciting surprise of Aerith fucking her stupid and proving to eb a very dominant and very experienced over was honestly worth the surprise.

There was no way to control the desire, the dizziness, the heaving, throbbing rush of sensations that kept on coming, bringing about a wilder show of heat by the second. Aerith was determined and merciless, pushing Tifa's limits and driving her to gasp and heave, clutching at the sheets for stability, only for Aerith to decide she wasn't allowed to, pulling her arms back and tugging on them, applying firmer and more wicked pressure as she fucked this poor girl into submission. "Admit you’re mine," Aerith said. "Say I'm better."

"You're so much better," Tifa whined, breathless. Every time her head dipped, Aerith let go of her wrist to pull her hair, keeping her upright and in position. "I want you to dominate me! This feels too good, I can't take it. I want more! I was wrong, I'm the innocent one. I’m the one who doesn't know better, and you can do whatever the fuck you want to me now!" It was a lot of power Tifa was putting into Aerith's hands, but all o a remarkably effective rush of pleasure surging through her, dizzy heights of lust she kept climbing into, rushing through this with no idea how to slow down and no real sense that she wanted to.

Getting fucked through her orgasm felt to Tifa like a statement of intent. Aerith didn’t slow down as Tifa came, her own ecstasy crashing into her as the internal stimulation got the better of her. Aerith hammered on, tugging back at her arms to pull her even higher up, and the desire was clear, desperate, a greedy rush of aggression and lust that was only just the beginning. There was no time to waste, and Aerith had a lot more to do to Tifa before she got the point.  
**************************************  
"I hope it's not too much to ask that you take me home again tonight," Aerith said once they were done with the clean-up. "I know you didn't get a lot of sleep last night, but I know you'll enjoy going back to my house and starting in the deep end this time." She looked to Tifa, only to note the way the bartender was hunched over her the bar, hands upon it for stability, cheeks flush, breath ragged. She looked out of sorts, a dizzy mess struggling to hold still as the pressures built, and Aerith said, "You must be having trouble speaking."

Tifa hadn't moved in five minutes. She knew if she tried to, she'd collapse to the floor, her legs unable to work any longer. Aerith drew closer, getting behind the counter and pulling down the girl's spats, revealing the multiple vibrators of different sizes all jammed inside of her holes, which began to slip out as the tight shorts no longer provided their pressure and their ease of holding them in place. "Too much," Tifa whined, eyes rolling back as she felt another sensation hit her, hips bucking. Cool air against her sweaty, sticky mound was too much to deal with. Tifa had gone her whole shift with the toys inside her, orgasms wearing her down more and more through the night, and now she felt like she was at her breaking point.

"I'll take it easy on you," Aerith said. "We'll go to your house tonight instead, since it's closer. And since you didn't complain once, I'll take out all but one of the toys in each of your holes. Would you like the biggest in your pussy and the smallest in your ass, or the other way around?"

Tifa had thought this easy. Thought this simple. She just wanted to despoil a sweet girl and make her eat her ass. Now, Tifa had a domme, and a cruel, brilliant domme at that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
